Please Don't Kill Me
by halfbloodshadowhunter
Summary: We have all read stories where the characters write letters to us fanfiction writers, so I thought it might be fun to write a story where the letters are for the original writer, Rick Riordan. Sugestions are welcome; I will try to write a chapter for whatever character you would like to hear from. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Percy's letter

**I just got my account on this website, and this is my first fanfic. If you guys like it, I will probably be able to add two new chapters every week. Since this intro is starting to seem kind of pointless, here is my story. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series (insert sad music).**

Percy's Letter:

Okay, so I know this series would be too much like a Disney movie if every single good guy survived and lived happily ever after, but could you please _not_ kill me or any of my friends in the _Blood of Olympus_? I know it _sounds_ boring, but you could still write a pretty exiting book _without_ any of us dying. I could even handle an injury, if you think it's absolutely necessary. Basically I'll be happy as long as I live past the end of this book, because I'm hoping to someday marry Annabeth, and maybe start a family . . . Well, the point is, you should let me and my friends survive the last book.

Also, if doing a good thing for us isn't enough motivation for you, consider how your fans would react if me, Annabeth, or any other major character died. Do you really want a bunch of strangers to start a protest on your lawn again?

-Percy Jackson

**Please tell me what you think! I'm not very sensitive, so be honest and don't worry about offending me or anything. By the way, do you think Annabeth should write the next letter to Rick? Because if a lot of people would rather read a letter from someone else, I can definitely write from another character's point of view. Thanks for reading!**

**-H.S**


	2. Apollo's letter

Apollo's Letter:

First of all, I'll have you know that I am _not_ bad at poetry! Why would I be the god of poetry if I was bad at it? Anyone with at least half a brain would prefer reading my poems over being shot by an arrow. Look, I can prove that my poems are good on the first try:

_In all of your books_

_I write terrible poems_

_But that is not true_

That had exactly 5 syllables on the first and third lines and seven in the middle line, plus it was funny and interesting. And that was just a haiku. You should see one of my limericks.

By the way, why am I always flirting with my sister's huntresses? I'm _way_ more respectful of sacred oaths than that. Hell, I _killed_ Orion when I thought Artemis was falling in love with him.

P.S – I'm a little mad at you for portraying me differently than the ancient Greeks did, but let me just say that I _love_ what you did with my chariot. Best. Ride. Ever.

-Apollo

**My thanks go out to the person who suggested writing from a god's point of view, because it was a good idea and I will be doing more chapters like this. And I apologize if this chapter was too critical of Rick Riordan; I admire his work no matter what I write in this story.**

**-H.S**


	3. Gaea's letter

Gaea's letter:

I really wasn't evil in Greek mythology, but I'll open a sinkhole under your house if you keep calling me Dirt Face. Consider yourself warned.

But all death threats aside, the Ancient Greeks did not think of me as a sinister goddess. It's not my fault I gave birth to those bloody giants! And I wasn't exactly myself when I created Typhon. You, of all mortals, should know how hard it is for us divine beings to control our anger.

I still am a good parent, though. So, I propose a solution that will be best for both sides. How about a truce? No one will die (except for that annoying Octavian kid, but nobody is going to miss him), and we can give Camp Half Blood 1,000 cans of diet coke as a peace offering. No? Okay, then at least stop calling me Dirt Face.

P.S – I'm not joking about the sink hole.

- Gaea


	4. Reyna's letter

Reyna's letter:

Percy told me not to start off this letter with a complaint because you've probably heard too much of that by now. There's a story behind that, but I won't ask. Instead, Coach Hedge, Nico, and I would like to thank you for sending us away from the _most _dangerous war. Out of the 400 degree fire and into the 100 degree frying pan, if you will. Annabeth just said that the frying pan is supposed to come before the fire, but you get the idea.

I do, however, have one thing to ask of you. The three of us who got sent back to America would like a quick finish to the fight between camps. What if we arrived and the statue just vaporized Octavian right then and there?

P.S – Could you please do something about all these crazy fanfiction writers who are pairing me with Leo and Annabeth and Octavian?

-Reyna

**I got a suggestion that the readers of this fanfic should be able to write their own letters, so, PM your letter to me if you want it in the story. I'll probably add one fan's letter for every two letters from the characters of the book. Thanks for reading!**

**-H.S **


	5. Nico's letter

Nico's letter:

If you show this letter to _anyone_, I will send zombies to attack you. Sorry for starting this letter so abruptly, but it's true.

At first I thought about asking you to make Percy leave Annabeth and discover feelings for me. But after seeing how much he loves her, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. All I want is for Percy to be happy. So this is what I'm going to ask. Could you do me a favor and keep Percy and Annabeth safe? That is all I really want from you. I already know that I will survive, because no smart author would use a character to support the gay community and then kill that character. And you would have to be a smart author to create someone like Percy.

While we're on the subject of supporting the gay community, why did you have to use me for that? Isn't it enough that I'm a son of Hades and I'm from a different time period? Couldn't you have used someone else to do this?

-Nico di Angelo

**That was the first slightly romantic thing I have ever written. What do you think? I'd say it's pretty good, considering I've never even had a crush on anyone. But we're not here to talk about my nonexistent love life. This next letter is from a fanfiction writer.**

**-H.S**

Hermes child awesomeness's letter:

Dear Gaea

I respect you but why did you turn evil. I get that you're bitter but why. If you aren't going to back down. I get that just understand that we will have to kill you and I think Leo wants revenge for his mom. As your great great granddaughter I hope that you will see that truth and I won't have to eat these words but I stand behind you.

From jasmine chase daughter of Hermes


	6. Piper's letter

Piper's letter:

I wish I could use charmspeak through writing. There is so much I want to ask you to do, like let us win the war and make the camps stop fighting. I'm sure you have heard the same thing from everyone else. Unfortunately, you're about to hear it again from me. We are all sick of you trying to kill (or actually killing) us and our families! It would be great if Octavian can be the only one who dies in the Blood of Olympus. On second thought, no one will miss Drew either.

On a completely unrelated note, the writers on are getting some really weird ideas about the couples in this series. I love romance stories as much as the next daughter of Aphrodite (not really; I can just tolerate them), but Octavian and Rachel? Really? The absolute worst is when they pair Nico with Jason or Percy. I wonder where they got that idea . . .

-Piper McLean

Gaea's response to Hermes child awesomeness:

I appreciate your support, and, as I mentioned in my last letter, I really was not evil in Greek mythology. Rick Riordan probably had the wrong idea when he learned that the giant's were my children. At least the misunderstanding was put to good use. It would have been a shame for the PJO legacy to end after the Last Olympian.

-Gaea

**I'm going to be out of town for a while, so there will not be any new chapters for about a week. Leo's letter will be next if there are no other suggestions.**


	7. Leo's letter

Leo's letter:

Ahoy! This is Captain Leo writing from the Argo II, and . . . I'm not exactly sure what this letter is about. Anyway, great job making such awesome characters in your books. You must be a genius. How do I know this, you ask? Because it would take a genius to create people like me & Calypso. Speaking of Calypso, making the gods let her leave the island and live a normal life would be a very genius-y thing to do. She would love Camp Half-Blood. And speaking of Camp Half-Blood, it would also be very genius-y to settle the issue with New Rome peacefully. Thanks in advance.

But that's enough about me (for now). What is it like being a bestselling author? I bet it's exiting. Almost as exciting as being the captain of a magical ship. There's probably less near death experiences. Adios!

-Leo Valdez

**I can't believe my story already has 7 chapters and 1,152** **views. Of course, I was encouraged and assisted by the people who reviewed it. Thank you for your genius-y suggestions! On an unrelated note, has anyone read **_**The Enemy**_**, by Charlie Higson? I'm planning to write another story about the disease in Houston. The first chapter should be out later this month. It won't interfere with the chapters in this story.**

**-H.S **


	8. Coach Hedge's letter

Coach Hedge's letter:

Hello, cupcake. I'm sure everyone else asked you for help defeating the Romans, but I won't waste your time with that. I don't need anyone to help me fight. As soon as we get to New York, I'm going to kick some Roman ass! The legions won't know what hit them!

The problem is, I need to make sure my wife is safe. Victory will be worthless if anything happens to her or our child. By the way, I would prefer a boy. Mellie doesn't have any preferences. I mean, I never asked her, but she probably doesn't.

-Gleeson Hedge

Mellie's letter:

Between you and me, I would really like to have a girl. Can you make that happen? I've never asked Gleeson what he would prefer, but I'm sure he would be happy either way.

-Mellie Hedge


	9. Annabeth's letter

Annabeth's letter:

I get that you have to make these books interesting, but wasn't throwing me and Percy into Hell a little bit overboard? I think _The House of Hades _would have been thrilling enough without that. After putting us through that, it would be unfair to kill us.

Instead of asking you to write a good ending to _The Blood of Olympus_, I want to know how I can use the statue to defeat the giants. All I want is to get back to Camp Half-Blood with Percy.

The series will be over when I figure out what to do with the statue. And when there are no more books, the movies will be the only PJO-related things (other than fan fiction) that will continue to be created. I know you didn't have any control over the making of the films, but couldn't you at least have found a better actress to play me? Besides, Clarisse looks nothing like Leven Rambin, Polythemus wasn't that smart, and Hades never turned into a dragon.

-Annabeth Chase


	10. Frank's letter

Frank's letter:

I'm not sure how to start this letter. To be honest, I've never written a latter before. Usually I communicate with people who aren't with me via Iris-message. I'm getting off topic now. Anyway, I wanted to ask you why I can't turn into a rhinoceros. It seems to me like that should be easier than turning into a dragon. Leo is watching me write this letter. He's asking why I would want to turn into a rhino when I can turn into a dragon. Do you think you can make him less annoying in your next book?

P.S- Is it a bad omen that Sean Bean is playing Zeus in the movies? That guy never lives to see the end of a film.


End file.
